This invention relates generally to an improved process and apparatus for removal of hydrogen chloride from mixed gases; and specifically allows for the conversion of hydrogen chloride in the feed stream to chlorine in a product stream with the resulting product gas containing at least 95% of the entering chlorine in the hydrogen chloride component to chlorine. In the course of the process metallic oxychlorides and metallic chlorides are formed and used combined with porous carriers in the improved simplified process.
There is a need for simple economic processes to convert hydrogen chloride usually a by-product or a potential waste product, to permit the recovery of chlorine for recycle and chemical use by means of a catalytic carrier system. There is also need for such processes to simplify removal of hydrogen chloride from a feed stream of mixed gases by formation of metallic hydroxychloride and metallic chlorides on porous catalytic carrier consisting of fluidized particulate materials such as zeolites, alumina, silica and other adsorbents.